


Drarry Christmas Advent Story

by SneakerSean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, chistmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakerSean/pseuds/SneakerSean
Summary: This is my attempt at a advent story with Drarry at the center. So hopefully there will be a new chapter each day ending on Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

When Draco decided to come back to Hogwarts for the so-called eighth year he expected it to be the worst year of his life. He was worried that he would have to fight off people wanting to hex him or even worse. However the most people did was ignore him, students acted as thought he wasn’t in the room, teachers even passed over his raised hand to questions and such. At first Draco thought it was worse than the hexing or fighting, but as the weeks went by he started to enjoyed the solitude. Most of the returning Slytherins were treated as such but none so thoroughly as him, though Pansy was probably a close second. However as soon as she could she went to the boy-who-lived-again and apologized to him about trying to give him up to Voldermort, explaining that she was scared out of her mind. Potter ever the bigger man forgave her saying he understood and in the end had given himself up so others could survive. As word of her apology and his forgiveness spread the Slytherins were more included into the whole inter-house unity thing, everyone but Draco.

Only one person interacted with Draco and that was Potter himself. Potter always tried dragging Draco into any conversation he was in. Constantly asking his opinion on the news of the day, the weather, his classes, the layout of the eighth year common room, basically anything and everything he could to get Draco to talk. At first Draco scoffed, externally of course, but over time he started to answer, first with grunts before moving on to one word answers, and finally full answers.

The hardest part was sharing a dorm room with Potter, he didn’t know how he was either unlucky or lucky enough to have that happen. Since both boys appeared to suffer from nightmares, they spent a lot of time awake and Potter seemed to feel like talking was the best way to get through the night. At first Draco just listened, but soon was putting in his own two Knuts. Draco told him about life growing up in Malfoy Manor and listened to the life Potter had been forced to grow up in. Both boys awoke the next few days with a better understanding of the other. Draco wouldn’t say they were friends but clearly they weren’t rivals or enemies anymore. 

Around Halloween time the rest of the eighth years had grudgingly accepted Draco into their lives. Potter continued to draw him into conversations and Draco had taken to sitting on the sofa nearby Potter and his group if nothing else than to keep him from shouting across the whole of the common room. Draco couldn’t help himself, he had always been drawn to Potter, at first because of his fame, and then by his jealousy, but now that all that was gone he found himself still pulled into the raven haired boys pull. 

Christmas time was growing nearer and Draco was glad for the break, he had been working so hard this year, he had noticed that as more of the eighth years included him, so did the rest of the students and even the faculty. Draco was determined to get the best marks he could for his N.E.W.T.s though he wasn’t sure what kind of reception he would have in the working world. When the sign up sheet for those staying in the castle went up Draco was the first to sign up. For a few days he thought he might be the only one to be staying however two days before the break he noticed that on other name had joined his, Harry Potter. 

“How was your last class Draco?” Potter asked as Draco flopped down onto the sofa. Potter had told Draco many times to call him ‘Harry’ and had taken to calling him by his first name though Draco had yet to actually offer that comrade. 

“Long and dull, Potter.” Draco sighed. “But at least the classes are done and everyone leaves tomorrow.” 

“Not everyone.” Potter replied. 

“So I saw. Why are you staying?” Draco couldn’t help but ask. 

“Why are you?” He countered. 

Draco let out another sigh. “Mother has decided to move to France, she always did prefer the Villa to the main Manor, and with my fath…” Draco choked on the word. “With Lucius,” He sneered the word. “In Azkaban, there is no one to go back to. Plus the Manor doesn’t feel like home anymore. I would sell it off but no one would buy that awful house.” 

“I know that feeling, the only place that has ever felt like home is here, in Hogwarts, that is why I was so glad that we got to repeat the year. Plus I didn’t want to go back to a lonely house by myself either. I have been trying to remodel and fix up Sirius’s home but it is slow going.” Potter answered. 

Draco knew that he was distancing himself from the Weasely family, not because he didn’t love and care about them, but they were still in morning for their son, and with him and Ginny not getting back together it was awkward around them. 

“Well Potter, I hate to say it but I’m kind of glad not to have to spend the holidays alone.” Draco said as he stood up and headed to their dorm room. 

“Me too Draco, me too.” Potter said from the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and views. I am so very thankful and am thus far enjoying this challenge. 
> 
> For those that have read some of my other works don’t despair, I am working on those as well and hope to update soon.

Harry couldn’t keep the small smirk off his face. His plan was working beautifully, Harry had spoken to all the returning eighth years during the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Harry had made it clear to everyone that house rivalries and such were to remain light hearted, the first student that tried to retaliate for anything that had happened during the war would face him, and no one wanted that. He had also sat down and spoke with Headmistress McGonagall and the staff, Harry may have always hated the fame his name gave him, but felt this was the time to strike. Headmistress McGonagall had made a speech at the start of term speaking about letting go of the past. 

As the year passed the Slytherins were showing how they wished to truly be a part of the school. Harry was very proud of his classmates and felt that it showed how the wizarding world should be. Harry felt especially protective about Draco, partly because he had promised himself that the Boy-who-had-no-choice would be okay. However mostly he just felt this need to be near him and check up on him, he was worried that his friends were right and in sixth year he had been obsessed. Harry stood up and stretched, he decided he would take a walk before dinner, he loved discovering new places to add to the map. 

Hours later he hadn’t found anything but dust and paintings, he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. 

“Hey mate, find anything new besides dirt and dust?” Ron Weasley asked as Harry sat down beside him. His girlfriend Hermione Granger was on his other side, looking up from her book she gave him a once over look, and with a quick flick of her wand he was clean and as presentable as he normally was.

“Thanks Hermione, and no Ron I have not, but I haven’t given up. I want to add more than just the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets to the map. Hogwarts is ever changing and the map should reflect that.” Harry said. 

“Anyway on to happier topics, term is officially over and I can’t wait to go to the Burrow, you know you don’t have to stay here right mate?” Ron asked.

“Yeah I know, you guys just need to come together as a family and Hermione will be with her parents now that the war is over, plus things are still weird because of me and Ginny.”

“You know that you are family too, and no one really cares that you are Bi now, though leaning towards guys.” Ron said in between mouthfuls of food.

“I know Ron, I just feel like this is the place I should be right now.” 

“You’re not still on your save the Slytherins campaign are you?”

“Honestly Ronald, I thing it’s a great thing, the school has become much more like a huge family, Harry you are doing a great thing and should really be proud of yourself.” Hermione said looking up from her book. 

“Thanks Mione, I am pretty happy with how things are.” Harry said, a yawn slipping out, he still wasn’t sleeping right. “I think I am going to go have a lie down for a bit. If I don’t see you before the train leaves Happy Christmas.” He added. 

“Happy Christmas Harry.” Ron and Hermione said as he left the Great Hall, what they didn’t know was that Harry always stopped by the kitchens first to grab some more food. He took his basket of goodies to his dorm room and set the basket on Draco’s desk. A few minutes later the door opened and a freshly showered Draco walked in. 

“Potter you don’t have to keep bringing me food.” Draco said, there was no heat in the words, not like there had been in years past. 

“If you would go to the Great Hall and eat, I wouldn’t have to.” Harry replied. “Besides after everything that has happened to me, forgive me if I don’t like the idea of someone starving.” 

Draco hung his head, “Thank you Potter, I don’t know how you lived with those Muggles.”

“It wasn’t always easy, but they had their good points.” Harry said, before busting up laughing. “Yeah right they really were the worst Muggles ever.” He said between laughs. Even Draco laughed as he checked out the basket of food. “At least since I started school I could have a real Christmas.”

Draco let out a small gasp. “They didn’t even give you a Christmas?”

“Nope.” Harry said popping the p. “First year was my very first Christmas.” Harry added.

“And now you will be stuck here with me.” Draco said, he sounded sad to Harry’s ears.

“Hey I chose to have Christmas here, and I am happy with my choice.” Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was stunned, he might hate his father, and be upset that his mother all but abandoned him, but at least he had a few happy memories to fall back on. Potter only had his Hogwarts years and even those were tainted with death threats and stuff, Draco was ashamed of his own contributions to making Potter’s life miserable. Draco made a rash decision that he would probably regret later, he was going to make this the most perfect Christmas time he could. Decision made he finally drifted off to sleep.

Both boys by agreement slept late, the freedom of not having classes, and school mates dropping by allowing them to be lazy. Draco like Harry had already said his goodbyes and well wishes to his few remaining friends the night before. 

The only reason Draco was awake at this time was because as usual one of them had forgotten to close the drapes after they had talked well into the night. Now bright sunshine was blaring into Draco’s face. He got up and since it was only Harry and himself in the eighth year dorms he pulled on just a robe and his slippers and padded his way out to the common room. He glanced around the room and decided that the first thing he would do to give Potter a great Christmas was to get the both of them into the spirit and what better way then to decorate the common room and maybe even the dorm room. 

Draco was immensely happy that he was a wizard and didn’t have to do this the hard way. He pulled out his wand, still stunned that the wand that defeated the Dark Lord was in his hands. Harry had returned his hawthorn wand after he had defended both his mother and himself. Draco had vowed that day that if for some reason he ever got a second chance with Potter he wouldn’t squander it. Draco hoped that this was a good way to get that second chance. 

First things first he called for a house-elf and politely asked if they had any extra decorations and things as he wanted to do it himself. The elf quickly nodded yes and popped away, a minute or less later a big tree popped into the corner and several boxes of ornaments and such. Draco was also surprised to see a basket of breakfast type foods preserved with heating and cooling charms as needed. 

Checking the boxes out they were full of stuff, but each box held objects in a specific house colors. Draco knew that Potter and friends were working on the whole house unity ideas and probably wouldn’t enjoy a room decorated in just one set of house colors. Plus Draco was sure that Potter of all people would love tons of colors, if his wardrobe was anything to go by. 

Draco pulled out one of the ornaments, it was a badger in yellow and black, thinking of the spell he would need he flicked his wand, muttered the spell and watched as the yellow and black faded away to be replaced with red and gold, after about a minute it changed to blue and bronze, then finally green and silver. Draco was very happy with the effect, but looking around the eighth year common room it didn’t seem to include their color scheme. So with another tap of the wand purple and cream were added to the mix. 

Draco was so happy with his results that he did the most unMalfoy thing he could, he plopped down on the floor and stated to charm the whole box of badgers, baubles, and such. After that he moved on to a box of eagles, the snakes, and finally lions. As he finished it one he would send it to the tree, trying to find just the right spot. Holly and tinsel were added, plus draped over the mantle and around the windows. Draco wasn’t sure how long he had been working, but he was getting hungry, probably from all the use of magic. 

As he paused for a moment his breath was taken away by the beauty of the room. Garland was draped from the central chandler to all the walls in gentle arcs, the tree sparkled with flashing colors and fairy lights. Draco thought it might be the prettiest Christmas decorations he had ever seen, the fact that he had done it himself was not lost either. 

Draco moved over to the basket of food and pored himself a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice. He transfigured one of the groups of chairs into a dining set and set about having some breakfast, though it was probably closer to lunch time. 

“Draco are you down there?” Potter shouted from the stairs.

“Yeah Potter, come get some food.” He shouted back. 

Potter descended the stairs like a herd of wild animals, but stopped short at the doorway to the common room. “What’s all this?” 

“Oh you know how the house-elves like to put stuff up.” Draco said nonchalantly, trying to play it off. 

“That would be a lot more believable if you didn’t have tinsel and glitter in your hair.” Potter pointed out. 

Draco ran to the nearest mirror and let out a shriek of horror before rushing out of the room and up the stairs to the nearest bathroom. He could hear Potter’s chuckles following him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry let out a laugh as he watched Draco race up the stairs, he glanced around the room and was very impressed with the work that he had done. Stepping over to the tree Harry was surprised to see that all the houses were represented and that they changed colors, Draco really was trying to embrace the idea of house unity, at least around Harry and that was okay with him. The room was truly beautifully decorated, though Harry thought it was more elegant than he personally preferred. It definitely had a Malfoy type taste to it, Harry figured he would help soften those edges just a bit. He pulled his wand out and with a few quick flicks Harry had transfigured two napkins into two stockings, one was midnight black with a large D made out of stars, the other was blood red with a silver stag on it. He hung them one at each end of the mantle, Harry transformed some of the purple colored sofa pillows into flannel pillows in plaids of red, gold, and green. He turned on the magical wireless and searched for some holiday music, thankfully the wireless did pick up a few Muggle radio stations. 

Harry called for a house-elf and asked for a large container of popcorn, some cranberries, some thread, and a needle. By the time Draco had returned freshly showered but still in his pjs and robe Harry was happily sitting on the floor threading popcorn on the string. 

“What on earth are you doing Potter?” Draco drawled as he came closer.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m making popcorn garland for the tree.” He answered.

“You are not putting food on our tree Potter.” Draco said threateningly. “Why would you want to do that anyway?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Because it’s tradition, Draco people have been doing this for hundreds of years.” 

“I have never heard of people doing that, is it one of those Muggle traditions you keep talking about.” Draco asked. 

“Hmm, yeah, I guess it is. I mean I don’t know very much about wizard traditions, most stuff I have picked up from watching other people around this time of year.” Harry said, he liked down intently focused on the work with popcorn, Draco was use to this as Harry would always clam up when speaking about his past. 

“So you really want to put this on the tree?” Draco asked, he picked up one end it started with a cranberry then six pieces of popcorn, another cranberry and repeat. 

“Actually I was thinking we could make this and some other ornaments that I know of and decorate a tree out by the Forbidden Forest.” Harry said. “The idea is that they will be animal friendly so can be eaten by the wildlife.” He added 

“Sounds like you, spread the Christmas spirit around even to animals that have no idea what it is.” Draco said plopping down near Harry and snagging a handful of popcorn.

“Hey that is for the garland, you remind me of Ron, the first time I tried this I was passing the line over to him and he was just happily eating it almost as fast as I could make it.” 

“Kindly never compare me to your Weasel, I shutter at the very thought.” Draco gave an over the top shudder. “However I am intrigued so I guess we can do this.” 

“You know you really should stop calling him that. He has been a great friend to me.” Harry said chastising him a bit.

“You don’t have to remind me, I never had a chance to be a good friend, but you don’t stop him from calling me Ferret, so I will keep saying Weasel.” Draco pointed out. 

“Hmm you’re right, I will speak to him as soon as he returns from holiday, and just so you know Draco you are my friend, have been since the start of the year, and also a pretty good one I would say.” Harry said as Draco fought to keep the blush off his face, he didn’t do a really good job.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco looked over at Harry who was still happily stringing together his popcorn and cranberry garland. “Okay Potter, what other ideas did you have for this wild animal Christmas you want to put together?”

Harry looked over at him. “You really want to do this with me?” He asked sounding amazed. 

“I’m not completely heartless, I do like birds and such mostly owls, but others are pretty. And I suppose that some of the small critters that run around the forest are okay. So long as we are not actually going in the forest itself.” Draco admitted.

“Oh heck no, I have no plans to go back into that forest anytime soon, possibly ever.” Potter gave a shudder, one that was a lot more real than the one that he had faked earlier. “I was thinking we could decorate that pine tree near Hagrid’s hut, he would love to see the wildlife near his home.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, now about those ideas?” Draco said raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh yeah, we could do pine cone feeders, and dried fruit, and maybe some birdseed cups.” Harry suggested. 

“Give me a list of supplies and I will try to get them all together, here write down while I get dressed.” Draco suggested summoning parchment and a pre-inked quill. He stood up to go.

“One of these days I have got to show you a pen.” Harry said as he started scratching out the list of items.

Draco just shook his head and headed up to the dorm room and pulled out some clothes, since he didn’t have classes he decided to dress down a bit, plus since he was no longer under his fath… Lucius’s control he could do as he pleased. Draco pulled out a white button down shirt, a pair of light gray slacks, and a cashmere sweater that was almost as pale blue as his eyes. Draco had gotten quite a few compliments while wearing that sweater. After dressing he ran his brush though his hair keeping it swept back but not glued to his head as he had in the past. 

After returning to the common room he got the list from Harry and set out to get all the stuff starting with the kitchens and seeing if the house-elves could get most if not all of the list. He glanced down at it. “Pine cones, peanut butter, birdseed, dried apples, oranges, and orange peels in a bowl shape plus twine or thread, what on earth is Potter having me make, this all sounds serious messy and a lot of work, he had better appreciate all this, a perfect Christmas is harder than I thought. 

An hour later he trudged back up the stairs to the eighth year common room. “Do you know how heavy this junk is Potter?” He demanded as the portrait opened letting him inside. 

“And it’s my fault you forgot you were a wizard and could make it float or shrink or something how Draco?” Harry said with a small laugh.

Draco dropped the basket he had carried by Potter and dropped down onto the sofa. The truth was that Potter was right he had forgotten about using magic, he wasn’t even sure why, it just made sense to him to lug it all back up there the hard way. Maybe because they are doing Muggle stuff so his brain was stuck on the no magical idea. 

Draco glanced at Potter and saw that he had a huge line of the garland, so at least he had kept working without Draco present. Potter quickly explained how they were to cover the pine cones in peanut butter and roll the in the birdseed, how to use some of the twine to string up the apples and oranges, and finally how to make a small bowl and fill it with birdseed out of the half orange peels. 

They paused at some point for lunch eating more from the breakfast basket. They kept working until late in the afternoon, Draco said that he didn’t want to put the ornaments on in the dark and Harry agreed. As the boys eventually went down to dinner Draco had to admit that it had been a pretty good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly enough Harry was the first one up, he was excited about decorating the outside tree, he also couldn’t forget that Draco had referred to both trees as their trees. Harry got up quietly so Draco could sleep in. He was half way though his morning routine when he realized that for the first time in a long time he hadn’t been woken up by nightmares. He couldn’t keep the goofy grin off his face. 

He went downstairs and discovered that the house-elves had gotten use to the idea of them eating in the dorm as the basket of food had been replenished with all fresh food and drinks. Harry fixed himself a cup of tea and pulled out a cherry danish. He turned on the wireless and found more Christmas music and he danced as only those who are alone can. Harry was in a world all his own, just him and the music. 

“What on earth are you doing Potter?”

Harry let out a very unmanly yell and turned to see Draco bent almost in half, his hands around his stomach, he was laughing harder than Harry had ever seen him. Draco tried to control himself but couldn’t seem to get enough air in. His face was going from red to blue.

“Shit!” Harry exclaimed running over to his friend. “Draco, Draco focus on me.” He made sure he was in Draco’s line of sight. “Breath with me. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.” Harry took slow steady breaths and after a couple of failed attempts Draco suddenly gasped as air once more filled his lungs, Harry kept them both breathing until Draco’s face returned to normal. Guiding him to a chair by the table Harry fixed him a cup of coffee, with a splash of milk, and four spoonfuls of sugar. 

“How did you know what to do, I couldn’t breath?” Draco asked as he sipped the coffee.

“It looked a lot like a panic attack, so I figured the same thing would fix it. Hermione is known for panic attacks the closer exams get. I guess after seven years you just know what to do.” Harry said a slight blush on his face. 

“And the coffee? It’s exactly the way I like it.” Draco commented. 

Harry’s blush grew deeper. “Well we have been keeping tabs and stuff on each other since first year, I may have picked up a few things. I’m sure you have as well.” 

This time Draco’s face was the one to heat up, and not just his face. Draco was pale enough his ears and the back of his neck were red too. “I don’t know what you are talking about Potter.” Draco said in a very unconvincing way.

“Oh well then allow me to share a bit so we are back on even footing. My favorite dessert is lemon tart, and I like my tea with nothing in it.”

“Liar, your favorite dessert is treacle tart, and you like honey and lemon in your tea.”

“Thought you didn’t know any of that stuff about me.” Harry said with a huge grin. 

Draco tried to get even more red, but couldn’t. “Fine I may have picked up a few things from watching you.” Draco grumbled. “Come on let’s go hang this stuff on the tree you picked out. 

“I was thinking we should ask Hagrid just to make sure.” Harry said. 

“I suppose that makes sense. Let’s get our cloaks and the ornaments and get going.” 

The trip to Hagrid’s hut didn’t take long, Draco stayed pretty much behind Harry, sure that Hagrid would still hate him, but the half-giant was very nice and after giving his okay to decorate the tree invited both boys inside to warm up and visit. 

Harry and Draco both pulled out their respective wands and soon the good sized fur tree was covered in their handmade ornaments. Harry pointed out that it might be a few days before the birds and stuff knew that food was here so they would have to come back in a few days. As they headed to Hagrid’s fot tea Harry was very proud of how Draco tried not to antagonize his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

After a surprisingly nice lunch with Hagrid, Draco and Harry were headed back to the eighth year tower, they needed to at least start their winter break homework. Harry was less interested in that idea but knew that Draco was right, they shouldn’t put it off to the last minute. 

Draco noticed that Potter was lagging more and more behind. “What’s a matter Potter, can’t keep up with those short legs of yours?” The truth of the matter was that Harry had grown up in the last few years and wasn’t too far behind Draco himself. 

The shock of sudden cold, coupled with the slushy feeling of something sliding down the side of his face brought Draco out of his thoughts. “What the hell!” He shouted. He wiped away whatever it was and was surprised to see it was snow, someone had thrown a snowball at him. Only one person would dare throw something at Draco, plus he was the only one out here to do it. “POTTER!” He yelled swinging around, only to be met with yet another snowball directly to the face. 

“Yes! Direct hit!” Potter yelled and did a little victory dance. “Took you long enough, what were you thinking of so hard?” He asked. Draco grabbed up a handful of snow and pitched it a the dark haired boy. Harry dodged to the side though some did still hit him. After that it was all out war, the two boys were getting as much snow on themselves as they were on each other. Neither side willing to give up. 

The whole courtyard rang with laughter as they tried to bury each other in as much snow as possible, Draco wasn’t sure he had ever laughed so much in his entire life. Potter looked as though he felt the same. Though Potter had the better hit ratio, Draco had the stamina to keep himself going. 

Finally Potter dropped onto his back in the snow, he was panting from the exertion, Draco stood over him snowball in hand. 

“Surrender Potter.” 

“You wish.” He replied. 

Draco released the snowball and watched it plop onto Potter’s face. He sputtered as his mouth had still been open. “As you said ‘direct hit’” Draco quoted. 

Potter glared at him with his one clear eye, though it held a monumentally less amount of heat as it would have before the ending of their rivalry. Potter gave a quick twitch of his leg and Draco found his feet swept out from under him and landed face first in the snow only inches away from Potter. 

“I think we can call this a draw.” He said lazily starting to make a snow angel. 

“Can’t let me win even at this eh Potter?” Draco drawled though good naturally. 

“Where would the world be if you started beating me?” Harry said with a smile. The truth was they were fairly evenly matched, Draco had even won a few Seeker matches against the boy savior. 

Draco rolled over and faced the sky. “Thank you Potter, I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun.” Draco said sincerely. 

“I’m glad that I could be a part of it, and you know that you can call me Harry right?”

“Where would we be if that happened?” He echoed the question Harry had asked. The truth was Draco was finding it hard to call him Potter even in his head. 

Both boys finally got up from the snow, shivering cold and in some places wet. They dusted as much snow off as they could and then knocked some off each other. 

I don’t know about you, but I could do with a warm blanket and a cup of cocoa.” Harry said. 

“Sounds like paradise.” Draco replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The boys quickly headed up to the dorm room and after a long hot shower got into their warmest flannel pajamas and stretched out near the fireplace with warm blankets. Harry called for a house-elf and since he had saved Hogwarts they pretty much worshiped the ground he walked on. There was a time in the not so distant past that Draco would have tormented him about that fact, but now he knew that Harry was just a boy/man trying to find his own place in the world. 

Much like Draco was now doing since he was free of his fath…Lucius’s influence. Draco’s whole life had been planned for him, without his input he might add, everything from career, to where he would live, even whom he was supposed to marry and produce heirs. But now with Lucius behind bars and the Malfoy name meaning mud, he was suddenly and surprisingly free to do with as he pleased. The Greengrass Family had pulled out of the marriage contract negotiations, saying they had always been a gray family and the Malfoy’s were simply too dark a family for one of their precious daughters. 

Of course the fact that he was gay didn’t help, not that his parents actually cared. Draco remembered the day he came out to his parents, his mother burst into tears going on and on about how he will never know the joy of being a parent, and how after so long he was the last of the Malfoys. His fath…Lucius’s face was a mask of fury. He took Draco down into the dungeon, and spent several hours convincing him that it was in his best interest to develop an interest in women. He never told anyone what happened that night, but he never mentioned his sexuality to anyone again, at least not until there were bars and aurors in between them, then he told Lucius that he was free and would live his life the way he wanted.

Draco’s inner monologue was interrupted by a warm cup of cocoa being pressed into his hands. 

“Welcome back, you seemed to be thinking really hard.” Harry said, his hands wrapped around his own mug of cocoa. 

Draco starred down into his mug, watching the marshmallows swirling around in the chocolate concoction. He had always loved cocoa, it was just soothing. “I was thinking about what I want to do with my life, now that my fath…I mean Lucius is locked up I an free to do what I want. I just don’t really know what that is.” 

“You have time Draco, you are only eighteen and don’t forget as a wizard we could possibly live to be two hundred years old.” Harry said reassuringly. 

“You might, I am starting to worry if I will make it to graduation.” Draco said. 

“Of corse you will, the school has gotten a lot better. People are starting to think you might actually be a human being under all that pureblood bs.” Harry said with a laugh.

“Haha, you have no idea the pressure that most pureblood children are under. It is a wonder that more of them haven’t snapped, of course none of them have to live up to the Malfoy name. Thankfully I will be the last.”

“What do you mean?”

“No one is going to want anything to do with me Potter, ex-Death Eater who let other Death Eaters into the school, I was scared out of my mind. But the point still stands no one is going to want to marry me, or hire me.” Draco was in a full out   
“Well then they are stupid, you are one of the smartest blokes I know, I personally believe that there is someone out there for everyone, even you.” Harry said, he shifted over to sit beside Draco and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “As for the Death Eater part, yer you may have the mark on your arm, but you were acquitted by the Wizmont, I know because I was there, you did what you had to do in that situation, you tried to protect your family, even though they aren’t the nicest in the world, no one should be able to fault you for the things you were forced into during the war, everyone does things during that time, I know I did. 

“Thanks Potter, you are surprisingly good at pep talks. Draco leaned in absorbing the feelings of not being so alone even if it was with Pot…Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry looked down from his position to watch as Draco snuggled into place, Harry’s arm still around his shoulders, their mugs of cocoa were empty, the fire filled the room with warmth and soft light, the afternoon sky was covered in gray storm clouds, Hogwarts was probably in for even more snow. That thought alone made harry happy about where he was. He was about to suggest that they go take a nap or something when he noticed that Draco was sound asleep, his head on Harry’s should. Harry shifted around a bit, gently so as not to wake him and pulled the other blanket around them cocooning them in the warmth. 

Harry thought about all that he had learned about Draco this year, he was grateful for the fact that he had decided that being an Auror, like his dad and Padfood had been wasn’t for him, maybe if he hadn’t spent half his life fighting the bad guys before becoming an adult he would have but now he had no desire. 

The problem was that he also didn’t know what to do about his life now. Like Draco Harry had real freedom for the first time in his life, but with so many choices he was finding it hard to make a decision. He thought about being a healer and putting people back together, he had thought about being a teacher and maybe applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts. The truth was with both the Potter and Black fortunes he really didn’t need to do anything, he could be a rich play boy, but that idea didn’t really appeal to him. 

Harry wanted to do something so that he was useful, ever since the end of the war, he has been afraid that he would now be shoved into a corner, only to be pulled out once in a while as a reminder and a beacon of hope. Harry hated his titles as Boy-who-lived-twice and Savior, he had never wanted to be those things they weren’t even his choice, Harry had been basically manipulated into his roles in life, but now they were gone.

Harry looked at Draco, here was a growing boy whom he could truly understand. They might have been on opposite sides but the truth was it wasn’t by either of their own choices, not to say that Harry would have sided with the madman bent on world domination, but he would have liked to not have to be at the heart of it. But the past was the past, and Harry was determined to learn from it.

Like him Draco was placed into the war without being consulted, and many people might say he could have turned spy or something. However he truly was between a rock and a hard space. Not to many people, Harry himself included, would have trusted him. With the light side turned against him mostly for what his father had done and his mother in constant danger he had done the only thing that a sixteen year old boy could do. Personally Harry thought it was very brave of him, he struggled with so much trying to save his family, only for them to essentially turn on him. That thought burned in Harry, he knew at least that Draco’s mother had cared at least a little bit, but as soon as she had been able she left him and England to deal with their own problems. Harry had hoped that she might get in contact with her sister and try to salvage that relationship but thus far nothing. 

Thinking of that made Harry think of his godson, Teddy, oh how he missed that boy. He would have gone to see him, but Andy, as she preferred to be called had taken him with her on a trip to the America’s. She had even spoken about how she might want to stay there, away from all the pain and memories of the war. Harry secretly hoped she hated the trip, he didn’t want his godson so far away, but knew he really didn’t have a say in it. 

Being around his godson had ignited a spark inside Harry, he had always wanted a family of his own. However lately that dream was looking farther and farther away. Harry had never had luck dating, after a disastrous first kiss, and the fiasco dating Ginny, not that he didn’t care for her but as she pointed out they were better off being friends and she was like a sister to him. 

Now she was dating Luna and was very happy, and hadn’t that been a shock to Harry. The wizarding world had seemed light years behind the Muggle world, but in some things they were better, and love was one of them. No one cared who you loved the point was just to love. Ginny and to some degree Luna had been instrumental in helping Harry find himself after the war. He had realized that the reason he always felt guilty about Cedric’s death was because he once had a crush on the boy. The girls had helped him to realize he was bisexual and he was okay with that. Everyone who knew now was okay with it, but Harry had always been watching for the other shoe to drop. He still didn’t know how the pure-bloods would handle this information, especially a blonde haired guy that was currently using him as a pillow. Harry blew out a breath through his nose and tried to relaxing, his eyes stated to slide shut and he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco woke with a start as the fireplace popped sending a small shower of sparks up the floo, Draco would never admit it but he hated fire ever since the incident in the Room of Requirement. One of his major nightmares was that he was still trapped inside that room and as he looked up harry was flying overhead, but unlike reality, when Draco called out for help Harry just cruelly laughed and flew higher. In the dream Draco could feel the heat, smell the smoke, he was being burned alive. Usually he awoke biting back screams and frantically checking himself for fire or burns. 

This time it was different and at first Draco couldn’t understand why, few people knew of his aversion to fire, he did suspect Potter, no Harry knew. Usually Draco sat as far away as he could yet still feel some warmth, yet now he felt perfectly content. When Harry had first said he wanted to sit by the fire and drink their cocoa Draco wanted to object, but since he was trying to give him a perfect Christmas he bit his tongue and endured it.

Draco realized that he felt a warmth behind him as well and twisting around slightly he came face to face with Harry. He finally remembered Harry comforting him after he had talked about Lucius and his life. Draco was still confused, had been since Harry had announced that they were friends. He had never had a friend like Harry, someone who wore their heart on their sleeve. Most of his friends were in Slytherin, though he could tolerate a few Ravenclaws, but still, his friends didn’t show what they were thinking, ever. If you did that then people would know that you cared about something and could exploit that weakness. 

However Harry showed the world everything and most of them loved and worshiped him. Draco knew now that he hated all the media attention, hated how people still looked to him to fix all their problems with just a flick of his wand. But now looking into his face so relaxed with sleep he really did look like the teenager he was supposed to be. Draco knew that they had all changed how could they not, after all kids weren’t supposed to fight in a war. Draco’s lips formed in to an O and he made a small, soft exclamation, he realized what had been different, in the dream it had happened like reality, Harry had flown down and saved him. 

Draco felt a small blush creep up his face as he thought about that day, and while it had been terrifying the things that stuck most with him, besides the nightmares, was the feeling of his arms around Harry, the wind in their faces, the smell that was pure Harry filling his nose. Draco had always had a boyhood crush on our savior, but as he grew older it was harder to ignore. When his handshake was rejected he had been heartbroken, and turned his feelings into hatred and spite. 

However the truth was that he had always secretly been in Harry’s corner, silently hoping that he would find a way to survive this war. And he had, and Draco was so happy he would face all the things he himself had been forced to do either by his fath…Lucius or by the Dark Lord. But as usual Harry had to try to save everyone and had swooped in and spoken for both himself and his mother. The years of hate and rivalry had been stripped away by that act, an act that Draco didn’t feel he deserved. And even now he Was friends with Harry something he had always wanted but still he was unhappy. 

Draco plucked the glasses off his face and using a whispered spell he levitated them to the table, one of the few spells he could do wandless, but he had seen Harry do all manner of things without his wand. Draco knew that Harry was powerful, not just magical either and something like that would always interest the Slytherin in him, but he also knew that wasn’t all of it. The truth of it was that his boyhood crush had long ago developed into true feelings and he, Draco Malfoy, was fully in love with Harry Potter. 

The problem now was what to do with these feelings, Draco had tried to lock those feelings up, to bury them like he did with unpleasant things but they always rose to the surface, if he wasn’t having nightmares he was having erotic dreams about his roommate. Draco longed to move just a few inches and find out what it would be like to kiss Harry, but he knew if he did that it would ruin everything that they had now. 

After all though he knew that Harry wasn’t really the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice or the Savior, he knew that while Hogwarts had grudgingly accepted him, the rest of the world had not. The truth was he didn’t expect this friendship to last the year. Harry might not like public opinion, but it was hard to ignore. 

However in this minute he was going to relish the feeling of being the little spoon and enjoy the feelings Harry was creating.


	11. Chapter 11

Once both boys woke up, they went their separate ways for most of the day. Harry was embarrassed about falling asleep with Draco in his arms, and thought Draco was humiliated too. Draco on the other hand wasn’t sure how to act around Harry now that he had admitted he was head over heels for the raven haired guy. Harry not understanding why Draco seemed to be suddenly pulling away from him, they had been getting along so well for a while. 

Draco spent his alone time to sort through his feelings, he was certain that even if there was the smallest chance that harry was interested in men he would never want Draco. I mean who would want a relationship with the boy who had made almost all of his schooling miserable. Draco couldn’t even blame everything on Lucius, after a time fighting with Potter had just became a habit. Draco was depressed, after all the only relationships that Harry had been in were heterosexual, a brief spot with a Ravenclaw plus the year of dating the Weaslette. 

Harry went to the dorm room and did what he normally did when depressed, he trashed his side of the room mostly just so he could clean it up again. Years of living with the Dursley’s had hardwired Harry that when something was bothering him, he would push it down until he couldn’t feel it anymore. Not wanting to do his homework yet since he and Draco had talked about doing it together Harry decided he needed to clean something up.

Sometime after lunch, Harry hadn’t been hungry, an owl caught Harry’s eyes. It had a note from McGonagall. He read the note and went in search of Draco, finding him in the common room fussing with the Christmas decorations. 

“Hey.” Harry said as he got closer to Draco.

“Pott…Harry, where have you been?” Draco asked.

“Thought I would clean up my area.” He said. “Look Draco can we just pretend that we aren’t embarrassed about this morning?” 

“I’m not embarrassed about this morning, I just had a few things that needed to be done.” Draco said, he let out a sigh. “I’m sorry I left you alone all day, and if you make me repeat that I will break your nose again.” He said, a smile to soften the blow. 

“Oh, okay no worries. McGonagall sent a note, she is requesting everyone come to the Great Hall for dinner.” Harry said handing over the note.

“Hmm odd but not a problem, shall we dress for dinner or go casual?” Draco asked. 

“You make it sound like a date.” Harry said with a grin, batting his eyelashes at Draco. Draco turned beet red, Harry almost expected steam to come out his ears like Pepper-up potion. “And as it happens I’m free, so yes let’s go down to dinner.” Draco sputtered and stuttered. “Draco calm down I’m only pulling your leg, let’s go grab some food.” Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and dragged him out of the common room missing the dejected look on Draco’s face. 

The Great Hall was as nice and Christmasy as always. The house tables were pushed to the sides of the room and one lone table sat in the middle of the room, Harry found himself and Draco spots to sit. McGonagall was situated at the head of the table.   
“Thank you all for joining us.” She said once everyone was seated. “Unfortunately this year a few of our staff is being called away to the Ministry, myself included, we will not be able to have the usual feast on Christmas Day, however I still want to wish each of you a happy holiday, so we shall be having the feast right now.” And with that announcement the table was covered in food until it almost groaned. 

Everyone soon got into the spirit, wizarding crackers going off, everyone stuffing themselves with food. And for a time Draco was able to put away his disappointment that this wasn’t a real date with Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Draco were still running on a high from dinner as they went upstairs, they plopped down on the sofa. Draco was trying not to think about his feelings and stuff with Harry so close. Harry had lugged all their treats and stuff from the Christmas crackers, stuff ranging from odd hats to tricks from WWW and even another chess set so now Harry had one for either side.

“I was thinking we could go check on our outdoor tree tomorrow, if you don’t have anything planned.” Harry said.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Draco said. Both boys headed to bed their usual nightly routine, skipped for once.

The next morning was clear and bright, but still bitterly cold. The boys dressed their warmest clothes and pulled on hats boots and scarves before heading out into the snow filled plains.

As they came upon the tree they were treated to a display of several brightly colored wings, birds of all species were represented. Small little finches, blood red robins, blue jays, all flapping around the branches and hoping around the ground.

The boys stopped near Hagrid’s hut and sat on a log watching.

"This is nice, we should do something like this more often.” Draco commented.

"Imagine if it was warmer we could all be in a big group by the lake watching the giant squid and if we get hot strip and play in the water.”

“Why Potter are you suggesting that we go skinny dipping when the weather heats up?”

“Maybe I am.” Said Harry even though he was heavily blushing.

"Maybe I will agree, depending on who is there to see me.”

Harry suffered an annoyance at the idea of anyone but him seeing Draco without clothes, which was stupid since he didn’t like him like that. And even if he did Draco would never love a bumbling idiot like Harry.

Harry turned his head and discreetly wiped away the moisture from his eyes. This was silly, he didn’t even know if Draco liked guys. 

“Draco are you and Pansy still dating?” Harry asked and then could have kicked himself, how random was that question. 

“Me and Pansy?” Draco said a look of deep disgust on his face. “Oh Merlin no, we are best friends and that is all we ever will be. She is like my sister.” 

“Didn’t you date in fourth year though? I mean you took her to the Ball, and she was always hanging off your arm.” 

“We pretended to date to fool our parents, neither wanted to accept that their child was gay.” Draco pointed out mater of factly. “What about you and the Weasel…er rather Ginny?” 

“First off, thank you for trying not to call her names, I will talk to her about the name calling, and second it’s a lot like you, I still care about her a lot but after everything that we had gone through she was much more like my family. She was the one who actually helped me with being bisexual.” Harry said. He couldn’t help but notice the hopeful look on Draco’s face. ‘Maybe I stand a chance.’ He thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

As Harry and Draco continued to watch the birds, several squirrels came bounding out of the Forbidden Forest to feast and grab some of the seeds and nuts falling from the tree. The duo was enjoying watching them play. 

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature picnic basket, with a flick of his wand the basket grew huge in size. He pulled off the blanket from the top and spread it out across the snow. 

“What are you doing Pott…Harry?” Draco asked.

?spreading out our picnic.” He replied. “The house-elves promised me that the warming charms on this blanket would be strong enough to keep the chill away so we can eat.” Harry plopped down on the blanket and let out a groan of appreciation, it was as though he was sitting by the fire in the common room. He quickly pulled off his gloves and scarf.

Draco eyed him, half wondering if this was a prank. Harry had told him the tales of James, Sirius, and Remus running around the school playing all manner of jokes. But he reminded himself that Harry was his friend now, he wanted more but that was beside the point, even if it was a prank he wouldn’t hurt Draco. So he sat down on the blanket and was stunned, it really was warm. It felt as though it was a spring day, Draco quickly ditched his own hat and gloves. 

Harry was already pulling out food having missed Draco’s internal debate about his character. The elves had gone all out, there was a plate of sandwiches, fresh fruit, fresh veggies with dipping sauces, pumpkin juice, water, even mini chocolate cakes and little tarts. One surprise was more seeds and nuts, harry levitated those over to the tree scaring the animals but the soon caught whiff of the food. 

Draco and Harry tore into the food as only healthy young men can, that is quickly and voraciously. Harry couldn’t help but laugh, Draco somehow had a smear of ranch across one cheek, and a smear of chocolate on the other one. Harry grabbed a napkin that was spelled like a wash cloth and wipped the smears from his face. Not to be out done but Draco grabbed the napkin and wiped the blob of apple tart off Harry’s upper lip and nose. Both boys laughed until it hurt. 

“Harry have you ever liked a boy before? You said that you just recently discovered that you were bisexual.”

“I haven’t been like out on dates or anything with a guy, but yeah, once I knew more about my sexuality I was able to realize that I had crushes on a few guys.” 

“Oh like who?” Draco tried to sound nonchalant, it didn’t really work but Harry didn’t let on. 

“Well one was Charlie, Ron’s older brother. He is a dragon tamer and was so cool. Corse I was just a kid to him, his kid brothers best friend. And after that was…” Harry stopped and looked away. 

“Harry?” Draco asked, his voice laced with concern. He had been curious, but didn’t want to hurt his friend. “You don’t have to say anything more Harry, I can see this is a tough subject for you.” Draco said. He reached out and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Before he could move Draco found himself holding a crying Harry, he closed his arms around the young man. 

“I didn’t even know until after he was gone, so much was going on at that time, I was convinced that I was in love with his girlfriend, but now I know that I cared for both in my own way.” Harry was drowning in sorrow and choking on his words. A light went off in Draco’s head.

“Harry, please listen to me, Cedric would not want you to morn his death but rather celebrate the life. Remember the good and let the bad flow away into the forgotten. He is only truly gone when he stops being in your heart.” 

“Thanks Draco, you are a great friend.” Harry said as Draco handed him a napkin to wipe his face clean again.


	14. Chapter 14

As Harry dried his face, Draco thought that he should be embarrassed but that wasn’t the case, he felt good knowing that his friendship with Harry had progressed to where offering comfort was okay. Granted the Slytherin in him was cataloging all this information to use against him at a later time, but Draco wasn’t sure he actually could. He didn’t think he could purposefully hurt Harry now, especially since his feelings were so involved at this point. 

The other thing he noticed was that Harry fit in his arms just perfectly. Thus far Draco had been the little spoon and enjoyed that feeling since he didn’t get it often. However he found he also enjoyed being the big spoon, if only for Harry. 

Harry dried his face but refused to look up to look into those gray eyes, and know that he didn’t blame him for Cedric’s death. But Harry did. Harry had never been able to forgive himself for that, there were so many deaths that he personally blamed himself on, though by this time he had figured out how to not say so aloud. Hermione told him it was surviver’s guilt, and she was probably right. Harry did want to get better and unknown to everyone had been seeing a Mind Healer since the end of the war. It would be a lot better after finals and stuff. 

“Harry look up at me.” Draco said. And Harry found himself listening to that voice and lifting his head. “I don’t think you are weak or anything like that.” Draco said. Harry was flabbergasted, could Draco somehow read his mind. 

“No I can’t read your mind, but I do have ears and you dear Harry mutter to yourself assuming that everything is internalized.” Draco explained. “Personally I think Cedric would have been flattered but he struck me as totally straight.” 

“What about you?” Harry asked trying to change the subject.

“I believe we have already established that I’m gay.” Draco said.

“No I mean have you ever had a crush on someone or dated anyone?”

“I have had numerous crushes, though I was never allowed to follow through with them.” Draco said. “Though there was one on a brief trip trip to France the summer of fifth year. I have you to thank for that. That summer when my fath…when Lucius was in Azkaban I was briefly free to do as I pleased. Mother wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but couldn’t outright stop me.” Draco said his thoughts drifted off to that summer. “Maurice was the son of the local mayor and had considerable power to his name even at his young age, he was a year younger than me. He had dark brown hair almost black sometimes, but very pale green eyes. He was nice but it was all just a passing fancy. He could never stand up to the image of my perfect crush.” 

“Oh and who is this perfect crush you have so longed for?” Harry asked.

“Not yet Harry. It didn’t hurt that my father soon escaped prison and made my life hell not only for daring to care about a man, but a half-blood as well.” 

“A half-blood?”

“The best part was that wasn’t even true, I dropped the bomb on him one night at dinner, telling Lucius that Maurice was actually a Muggle. I thought his head was going to explode, of course part of me worried that he was going to pull out his wand and kill me right there.” Draco shivered.

“In reality it was much worse, I spent the next week in the dungeon being taught the right way of dating.” Draco mumbled, burying his face in the crock between Harry’s head and shoulders. Harry’s arms wrapped, around him tight. 

“He can never touch you again Draco, and if he ever tries, I will be standing there ready to kill him.” Harry said with fierce loyalty.


	15. Chapter 15

As Harry looked into those steely gray eyes, he wondered where the mask of the boy he knew had gone. Before Draco’s face rarely showed emotion, but now or at least when he was alone with Harry his face was full of life. Looking back on all their interactions Harry realized something, Draco’s eyes always gave him away. He might have been able to blank out his face, but never the longing, or the pain or any other emotion from his eyes. They were so expressive Harry really started to wonder if his friends were right and he was far too oblivious. How could he have ever missed how wonderful and beautiful Draco’s eyes were?

Harry already knew his body was gorgeous, he wasn’t that blind. The truth was that Harry might have had a teeny tiny crush on the silver haired Slytherin. Oh who was Harry kidding, he had been full on obsessed with him, even he couldn’t deny it. 

But they were on two different sides of the war, and even though Harry had since learned that Draco hadn’t ever had a choice in his life, Harry was worried that too much bad blood and drama had surrounded them. He was thrilled that they had made as much progress as they had, personally Harry had been nervous when he found out that Draco was returning at all, worried that the rivalry couldn’t be put to rest. Harry had already decided that he had enough of fighting. It was one of the major reasons for returning to Hogwarts, he had turned down Kingsley several times. The minister insisted that Harry would be great at being an Auror, even fast tracking to being Head Auror. Harry had seen quite enough of hunting dark wizards. 

Harry had thought his time away, chasing horcrux and running from Voldermort, had diminished his obsession, but that was only a fantasy. If anything seeing the more human side of Draco had deepened his feelings. Harry knew now, especially being in Draco’s arms that he was head over heels for this man, and that scared him. 

No one had really ever made Harry feel like he did with Draco, it ran the gauntlet of emotions. After all the aristocratic young man was still just as snarky, only now it was tinged with humor. And he was still a perfectionist about his hair and clothes. And the two boys still butt heads often but when all is said and done they could let it go and still remain friends. 

Harry was stunned that Draco hadn’t realized that Harry had extended the olive branch sooner, did he think that Harry had only interacted with him out of obligation and/or pity. The sad part is that is most likely exactly what Draco had thought. Before he started to let himself go Draco had been almost the picture of of pure-blood heir son, but without the attitude. As he loosened up the real Draco emerged, and Harry’s feelings had returned with a vengeance. 

Harry wanted now more than ever to be closer to his fair haired boy but was worried about being rejected. It would be just Harry’s luck to confess his feelings and have Draco laugh in his face before telling him that nothing he ever did would be good enough for a Malfoy. Harry didn’t want to listen to that voice, he wasn’t even sure he really believed it anymore, but a small part of Harry would always be the freak that lived under the staircase and was very much unloved. 

However Harry had grown and now was a brave Gryffindor and a war hero, the bloody savior for crying out loud. So he pulled every part of his Gryffindor courage together and wrapping one arm around Draco’s waist, he wrapped his other around his neck cupping the back of his head and pulled the man of his dreams to him. 

“Harry what are you…” Draco’s words were cut off as their two lips met and though Harry had limited experience kissing, this was by far the best first kiss of his life. Draco tasted of chocolate, his cologne filled Harry’s senses the smell of a cool morning, crisp apples and a smell that was uniquely Draco. The very same scent that once filled his first potion class with Professor Slughorn. Harry thought he might die of pure happiness. 

He kissed for all he was worth, nipping at Draco’s bottom lip, but something wasn’t right. Draco should be responding, somehow right? But the boy was totally frozen. 

Harry felt his breath stop, his heart beat faster and faster. Was Draco so discussed with him that he couldn’t even reply? Letting out a cry of pure pain and heartbreak Harry tore himself from Draco’s arms and ran away. All he could think about was how he could never face him again.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco stiffened as he felt Harry’s arms wrap around him, this couldn’t happening. Ha had to be dreaming that was the only logical solution. He felt the warmth of Harry’s hand on the back of his neck pulling him towards the raven haired guy. Their lips crashed together and Draco’s brain short circuited, he couldn’t move a muscle, it was as though someone had cast the body bind spell on him. Draco loved every second of the kiss even if he couldn’t respond, he was fighting for control of his body, to give some sign that he was enjoying this kiss. 

Harry nipped at his lips and Merlin how he wanted to respond. The Boy savior stilled in his arms, pulling away he let out a noise that was seared into Draco’s being for all time. A sound of utter heartbreak, Harry ripped himself out of Draco’s arms and was gone, sprinting across the lawn towards the castle. 

All of a sudden his body unlocked, his breath coming out in harsh pants. 

“Shit!” Draco yelled. He jumped up and calling out for a house-elf asked him to pack up their things and return them to the common room, after getting a confirmation he sprinted after Harry. “Harry!” He yelled. 

Busting intolerance through the front doors Draco slid into a stop, the castle was huge and Harry could be anywhere. He heard the sound of his sneakers on the flagstone floor but it echoed all around the room. Draco knew hunting for Harry was a lost cause, the boy knew where more hidden passages and stuff was than anybody except maybe the Weasely twins. 

Thankfully during the building of their friendship Harry had revealed how he and the other members of the Golden Trio had snuck around so much. He raced up to the eighth year dorm and opening up Harry’s trunk found the Marauder’s Map.

“Now What was the words to open the map?” Draco said to himself. 

Writing appeared on the yellowed parchment. “Mr. Prongs wonders how some could know this was a map but not the words?”

“Mr. Wormtail agrees, and wonders how someone might have found the map to begin with?”

“Mr. Moony demands that they be returned to their rightful owner immediately.”

“And finally Mr. Padfoot would like to add that stealing is very wrong and will punished in an appropriate way.” 

“Stupid map I don’t have time for this Harry is hurting, if I wanted to be insulted by the Marauders I could just go to Potter’s house.” Draco said frustrated. “Stupid Potter and his perfectly kissable lips.”

“Mr. Prongs would like to say he is flattered but straight and seeing someone.”  
“Not James, get with it. I want to find Harry Potter, his son. I thought this map was smarter then this.” Draco really wanted to toss the map down and just go back to searching the hard way. “Maybe since they are all dead the magic doesn’t work as well anymore.” He speculated. 

“You are trying to find Pronglet? Say ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good.’” The map wrote.

Draco repeated the words and the map spread out for him, a line of green ink surrounded his own name and following the line led the way to Harry who was in the DADA classroom. 

“Thank you.” Draco said to the map before folding it up and sprinting to where his Harry was. Draco eased the door open but could hear the sounds of crying, he slipped inside and saw Harry his head downcast he was sitting on the steps that led to the DADA teachers office. 

“Harry.”

“Please leave me be Draco, I get it you don’t want me, I understand.” Harry said in a hoarse and broken voice. 

“You have it all wrong, I was just so stunned that you could possibly feel the same way I did that I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do this.” And with those words Draco pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, before kissing him until he was out of breath.


	17. Chapter 17

“Draco, what are you doing?” Harry said pulling away from the kiss, yes it made his knees week and was just as great as when he had kissed Draco. Better even since Draco was now participating, but why was he kissing now and not outside?

“Proving to you that I do care about you, very much actually.” Draco said pulling Harry back into a kiss. It was sweeter than wine, better than any chocolate, this was life. 

“You’re not just messing with me right? This is real not some broken hearted dream?” Harry said, he was so confused. “Ouch!” He yelped as Draco pinched him. 

“Still think it’s a dream or should I pinch you somewhere naughty?” Draco asked with a smirk on his face. 

“No thank you Heir Malfoy, I will take your word, this time.” Harry said in an imitation of a snobby rich kid. 

“Oh how you honor me, Lord Potter, I’m humbled by your graciousness.” Draco replied in an even more refined manner. 

“You have never been humbled in your life.” Harry accused.

“Be that as it may, you do have to admit that is one of the reasons that you like me.”

“It is on the list, I will admit that much.”

“And I’m sure that list is very long.” Draco said with a smile. “Just like mine is for you.” He peppered Harry’s face with light kisses. 

“No fair, but you never did answer me? Are you really serious about this? I won’t hide my feelings, so if you aren’t ready to announce it to the world we had better stop now.” Harry said, but even as the words poured out of his mouth, his body clung to the silver haired man in front of him. 

“Harry I have fancied you for a long time now, always convincing myself that you could never care for me the same way. It broke my heart, but now it has been healed and I don’t ever plan to let this go. So if you are ready we can put it in the paper or whatever else you might want, but you will do it with me at your side.”

“Oh Draco, I have wanted to be with you too, I realize now that a lot of our animosity towards each other was just trying to keep the other focused on us.” Harry said, this time leaning in himself to kiss Draco. He might never tire of this feeling. 

However a thought pulled him back and with great reluctance he stepped out of Draco’s arms. “I have never had a boyfriend before, barely had a girlfriend, I’m not sure what to do or how to do much, I mean yeah I know the mechanics about gay sex and stuff but…” Harry ran out of air, his face was beet red and he kind of wanted the floor to open up and swallow him up.

“Harry, Harry, calm down, take a deep breath it will be okay, I don’t have much experience either, we can learn as we go. And anytime you want to slow things down or feel that things are happening faster than you want just tell me.” Draco said moving closer but not totally in Harry’s space, he reached out a hand and Harry put his in Draco’s. “Communication is the key, we can’t be afraid to talk to the other one.” Draco said lifting Harry’s hand to his lips and giving a gentle kiss.

“I will try, I really will, but asking for things for myself has always been hard, but for this I definitely think it is worth it.” Harry said. 

“Good now let’s get out of this classroom, it’s kind of creepy without others around.” Draco said pulling Harry out by their still clasped hands. Draco led the way up the stairs. 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked. 

“The Prefect’s Bathroom, to clean up.”


	18. Chapter 18

“The Prefect’s Bathroom?!” Harry said alarm evident in his voice. “Draco I don’t know about this, I just got done telling you that I want to take things slowly.” 

“Harry, Harry, Harry you have so little faith in me. All we are going to do is have a bath.” Draco said, he reached the door and hissed the password so low that Harry couldn’t hear it. He pulled a very reluctant new boyfriend into the room. 

“There this will be fun, nice big tub to soak in.” Draco said.

“Or listen to a golden egg tell you how they are taking something very valuable of yours and you have to find it in less than an hour.” Harry murmured. “Second task, Tri-wizard Tournament.” Harry explained to the quizzical look Draco was giving him.

“Personally I enjoyed the First task better, at least until I realized that 14 year old You was going to have to face a dragon yourself. I about ripped Blaze’s arm off in worry.” Draco said. “But how would you have gotten in? You weren’t a Prefect or Quidditch captain yet.” 

“Cedric gave me the suggestion, and the password to get in.” Harry admitted blushing a little bit. He had never gotten the thought about Moaning Myrtle spying on Cedric and most of the bubbles being gone. Mostly he had focused on the idea of Cedric. 

“Oh, well come on, let’s take a bath.” Draco pulled out his wand and soon the room was filled with rushing water and the sweet smells of vanilla, lavender, and apples. The room soon became steamy with the hot water. Draco pulled off his sweater, revealing a silver button down shirt underneath. 

“Draco I’m not ready to get naked yet.”   
“Who said anything about naked?” Draco crossed the room and pulled something out of a cabinet. Turning around he brought it over to Harry.

Picking one up Harry was surprised to find it was a swimsuit. “I thought we could go for a swim, but the lake is frozen and this is the next best thing.”Draco explained. “I promise to face that wall and change, if you want to look I am okay with that, if not you can face the opposite wall. Harry nodded and watched as Draco crossed back to where his sweater was started changing. 

Harry quickly turned away and changed into the swimsuit, since it was magical it quickly shrunk to fit, changing to a pair of semi-loose blue board shorts. Harry also snagged a robe from a nearby chair. He turned around figuring that Draco was done first and gasped.

His eyes raked over the pale white expanse of skin, Draco’s swimsuit was Slytherin green, but barely there at all. Harry’s eyes took in Draco’s muscular legs, strong and powerful from years of Quidditch training and such, the thin green material was stretched over his pert bubble butt. Harry was in love with the rippling of the muscles of his back. 

Draco was bent slightly forward fiddling with the knobs of the bathtub, his butt sticking out obscenely, but Harry loved it. 

“See something you like?” Draco’s voice cut through Harry’s fantasies like a knife. His blonde angel was looking back over his shoulder, he even had the nerve to wiggle his butt at Harry. 

Harry’s eyes snapped to the ceiling, his face very red. He heard Draco chuckling and silently cursed him. He heard a splash and looked back down in time to see Draco come up from under the water, his blonde hair plastered to the back of his head. To Harry he had never looked better. Harry shed the robe and entered the water himself, it was at the perfect temperature, he sunk into the water with a moan of bliss. 

By mutual agreement both boys started out on opposite sides, but gradually grew closer until they met in the middle and shared a sweet tender kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was enjoying just floating in the water, the bubbles long gone, he felt Draco take his hand as he floated by. Harry wondered if they could just stay here forever, he didn’t want to have to face the storm that was surely coming. Harry was still feeling the sting from his defending Draco and his mother in the Dearth Eater trials. Of course Harry knew that it was coming, the public, or more correctly the paper, was very fickle. On any day you might read about how he was the savior, the second coming of Merlin, and the next day an article denouncing him as the next Dark Lord. Harry was use to this, but it would be very different for Draco, surer at first he got shit in the beginning of the year but that was nothing. Almost literally, the school seemed to decided that the best way to deal was to act as though the Slytherins were not there at all. Harry disagreed with this idea and worked with the other houses and the staff to try to end the feud that seemed to breed Dark Lords and Ladies, he didn’t know if he had succeeded but he tried his best. 

Draco was thinking along the same lines, he would never admit it out loud but it had stung when the students started to ignore the Slytherins, but what hurt more was watching a teachers eyes pass right over on oh his house for answers and questions. At the start it was nice, he no longer had to be battle ready at any moment of the day, but as the weeks passed he saw his house get more depressed, and he personally felt the rift between himself and the school. Draco was sure that had graduation not been a part of some of their paroles most of them would have left. The worst though was watching the younger students get snubbed, the ones who were truly innocent. 

Draco recalled one little girl getting sorted into Slytherin and spending the rest of the night crying. It broke his heart, yes he did actually he one, they spent three days trying to convince her that she wasn’t doomed to be a dark or bad witch. Soon after that all the first and second year students were gathered up and placed into study groups. After the first week, the school had lightened up on the younger Slytherins. 

“That was you, wasn’t it!” Draco shouted, standing up in the water. 

“What was me?” Harry asked.

“You convinced the school to accept the younger Slytherins.” 

“I might have mentioned an idea about House unity to the Headmistress.” Harry said. “How she went about it is none of my business.” Harry added.

“But why? Why care about the house that had tried to hurt you the most?” 

“Because I realized that just as I had been groomed into a role so had others, besides the younger Slytherins were innocent in this war, it was hypocritical to punish small children for the actions of full grown adults. If we’re going to break this system we need to start as soon as possible with the youngest we can.” Harry said. 

“You’re right, but can we do it, this rivalry has been going on for hundreds of years?” 

“I don’t know, but it has to start somewhere, it may take hundreds of years, but it will never end if we do nothing at all.” 

“How did you convince them?” 

“I sat down with them, had a big meeting with all the first and second years, and explained my thoughts to them, they were surprisingly helpful. By the time we were finished a few new friendships had already begun.” Harry explained. “Once the older kids got over the shock they too started to integrate more with the whole school.” Harry said just a little bit smugly. 

Draco pulled him to his chest and hugged him tightly. “I have personally never been so grateful for a second chance.” He said. 

“Me too.” Harry said his hand lightly tracing the scars on Draco’s chest, Harry’s eyes filled with tears. “I haven’t been innocent in this problem either, I gave just as much as I took, yet you are able to see past that to my real feelings. Thank you.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Of course I forgive you, silly Gryffindor, if not for you I would be getting ready to spend my life in a loveless straight marriage with someone I didn’t like or even really know.” Draco said lifting Harry’s head and wiping away the tears. “I think we have used up this room for now, plus I’m starting to prune up.” 

“Can’t have that now can we?” Harry teased. Soon both boys were out, dried and back in their clothes though thee house-elves had cleaned them. 

“I think we need to do something fun.” Draco said.

“Was that not fun for you?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“Of course it was, and I had a great time, but if we are really dating then we should do normal dating type things.” 

“Why Mr. Malfoy I do declare, it sounds as though you are asking me on a date.” Harry said in a high pitched voice fluttering his eyelashes.

“And if I was Mr. Potter, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner, I know a great place that just opened up down in the village.” Draco said.

Harry smiled. “I would really like that. Good thing it’s a weekend and Headmistress McGonagall said as adults we could go out so long as we were back before curfew. One of the privileges of being fully grown.” Harry said. 

“It’s a good thing, I have this boyfriend I need to buy several gifts for.” Draco said. 

“Draco you know I’m not with you just so you will buy me gifts. I want to be with you, I don’t need anything else.” 

“Oh I know that, but I wanted this to be a perfect Christmas and now that it is our first Christmas together I would want it even more.” Draco said.

“Okay Draco but promise me that you won’t go overboard and buy up like the whole place.” 

“I promise Harry.”

The two headed up to the tower to grab coats, gloves, hats, scarves, etc and Harry sent his stag with a message letting McGonagall that they were going to Hogsmede. The walk down to the village was quiet but nice, the boys were snuggled together both for warmth and for fun. Once they got to the village they separated reluctantly, but needed so they could shop for each other. 

Harry had several ideals for gifts not just for Draco, but the Weasely’s and Hermione, he also needed to get more for Teddy. Andromeda was hard to shop for because he didn’t really know her that well. The boys crossed paths several times and each time they did they stopped and shared a hug or a kiss, but never looked into the other’s bags. 

Finally Harry met Draco in front of the Three Broomsticks just before six, Draco led the way to a small café down a side street that was called ‘Antonio’s’ and asked if they had a table for two. At first it looked as though the server was going to turn Draco away, when he caught sight of Harry. The server smiled brightly at him and led them into the café. Harry was less than pleased Draco had been acquitted by the Wizengamot, that should be good enough for everyone. He also hated that she was trying to openly flirt with him, and only because he was the so called savior. 

Draco bit his tongue at the snub the woman had offered. Harry excused himself right after they had ordered drinks, and had been gone a while now. 

Harry returned in the company of on older gentleman. “Mr Malfoy I presume?” Draco nodded as Harry slid into the seat beside him. “I am so so sorry about the way Nicole has been treating you, my name is Antonio and I will be taking care of you gentlemen tonight, plus this meal is on me. My staff had been warned that everyone was welcome here, I refuse to discriminate. If you will I will provide you with our chef’s special feast.” 

Draco was speechless, Harry smiled. “That sounds fantastic.”


	21. Chapter 21

After dinner, which was fantastic, Antonio had gotten them a tasting of almost everything the restaurant had on it’s menu. Draco and Harry left feeling very full. The each unknown to the other charmed a good sized bag of coins to appear in Antonio’s office. Even though he said the meal was on the house they didn’t want him to suffer for his employee’s mistakes. They walked side by side down the road as the sun started to set. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and Harry put an arm around his waist. Harry let out a happy little sigh, this was so perfect, the only thing that could make right now better was if his friends and makeshift family was with them.

Draco gazed down at the boy in his arms, oh how he cared about him. Draco really did have to restrain himself from buying everything that he thought Harry might like, want or need. 

“Why only one bag, couldn’t find anything?” Draco teased.

“You act as though we are not wizards, most of my bags are shrunk, I would have done this one but because of the charms on the item it can’t be, unless shielded in like a trunk or something.” Harry replied. “Besides not all of us want ten bags of stuff floating behind us.” He teased back. 

“I am pretty proud of the restraint that I showed.” Draco said. “Who is the charmed gift for?”

“It’s for Teddy, my godson.” Harry answered. “I also have most of my Christmas shopping in there.”

“Anything for me?” 

“Nope.” Harry said popping the P. 

“Oh.” 

“Your gift wasn’t ready yet so I am having it sent to Headmistress McGonagall for safe keeping, I figured that you would try to find it before hand. She was nice enough to keep it safe for me.”

Draco blushed deeply, the idea that Harry had something specifically made for him touched him deeply. “Teddy? Isn’t that Professor Lupin’s Son?” 

“Yeah Remus was my Dad’s best friend, I’m happy to watch over his son when I can.” 

“His Mother was Tonks right? Like my cousin or something.”

“Yeah She is the daughter of Andromeda, your mother’s sister.” Harry said. “She is raising Teddy now, in a way I’m glad she has him, otherwise I think the grief would have taken her, I mean she lost a husband, daughter, and son-in-law.” 

“Not to mention her sisters her cousin, Sirius, I always wondered what she was like, my mother use to talk about her every once in a while, but never around fath…Lucius.” 

“You can still say it Draco, I know that you are angry with him, but he is still your father.” 

“HE IS NOT MY FATHER!” Draco shouted as he pulled away from Harry. “FATHERS ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEIR FAMILIES, TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP THEM SAFE!” Draco’s face contorted into pain. “I will never forgive him.” He whispered. 

“I’m sorry Draco, I shouldn’t have pushed it. And your right I think that is how fathers should be too.” Harry stepped into Draco and wrapped his arms around him, Draco quickly wrapped around Harry and buried his head on Harry’s shoulder, he was shaking, but Harry wasn’t sure if it was rage or sorrow. 

“Do you think Andromeda would ever talk to me?” Draco asked quietly. 

“I think so, I have been sending her letters about you since the school year started, and I’m sure after my last letter she will since I told her we are dating.” 

“You did what?!”


	22. Chapter 22

“Calm down darling, it’s going to be okay.” Harry said. “Andromeda seems to want to get to know you, she has asked me in her last letter to ask you if she could write to you.” 

“Right, right, calm down, how would I do that? I have no idea what to say, how do I talk to an Aunt that I have never met?” Draco said. “Really darling?” He added raising his eyebrow.

“Just Thought I would try it out.” Harry said with a careless shrug. “I’m not sure, but you are family and I think both of you need that, plus she is part of my makeshift family. And before you get even more worked up I wrote to the Weasley’s as well. I knew that we were going to Hogsmede and that it would probably end up in the Daily Profit, and they deserve to hear it more from me.” 

The boys entered the main hall of the castle, which was warmer than outside but not by a lot. Draco sighed. “I didn’t think about the paper, you’re right, Merlin it kills me to admit that, they do deserve better. You could have said something, I could have sent a letter to Mother or something. However since she still thinks t..hat I’m going to give up on this whole ‘gay’ idea I find myself not really caring.”

“Is it really that hard, I have been known to be right from time to time.” Harry said. The lovers tromped up the stairs to their tower. “Man someone needs to charm the stairs like an escalator.”

“What’s that?”

“Muggle moving stairs.” 

“But the stairs already move, why would you want them to move the Muggle way?” 

“Escalators move like the stairs to the Headmistress’s office. The staircase remains fixed but the steps themselves move.” 

“Wow that is really cool.” Draco said. “Lucius would never let me explore the Muggle world, I wasn’t even allowed to take Muggle studies.” 

“Don’t worry Draco, after graduating, we can explore the world together, if you want to.” 

“I would love that, honeybuns.” Draco said with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, with a flick of his wand the huge fireplace roared to life and he pulled Draco on to the sofa and started peeling the layers off the both of them. At first it felt nice and Draco closed his eyes and let Harry pull off whatever he wanted, but then let out a shriek when he felt Harry’s ice cold fingers on his bare stomach. Harry let out a laugh, both boys had on surprisingly little clothes now, Draco still had on his jeans and underwear, but harry was in just his boxers. 

Draco drank in the sight of his lover twisting around he captured Harry’s lips in a punishing kiss, a small smirk as he pulled away. 

“Draco what are you doing? NO, NO STOP COME ON NO FAIR.” Harry yelled as Draco slipped his cold hands up under Harry’s boxers between his warm legs. Harry was trying to squirm away, but Draco’s heavier build held him down. “I GIVE, I GIVE, I surrender.” 

Draco jumped up from the sofa and did his little happy dance. “Finally I beat the savior of the wizarding world.” Draco was smiling and laughing. 

Casting a large cushioning charm, Harry leaped up and tackled Draco to the ground, kissing where ever he could as his fingers ran all over tickling Draco. Draco screeched and tried to twist away or throw Harry off him, but Harry clung to him. Draco could hardly breathe. “Uncle, Uncle, I give.” Harry stoped and both boys collapsed in a heap. Harry pulled a blanket over the both of them and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, they both started to doze off warmed by the fire.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry woke up warm and happy, well as happy as one can be when falling asleep on the common room floor, but still it was nice. His pillow though was hard and lumpy, it wasn’t until it started to laugh that Harry’s brain woke up fully. He and Draco had fallen asleep together, and Harry had forgotten to put on pajamas. 

Draco chuckled as Harry started to come awake, he blinked owlishly as though not realizing he was in the common room. He poked and prodded at Draco’s chest, which he was laying on. Suddenly his face turned crimson, and with a small groan covered his face. 

“Good morning love.” Draco said lifting his head enough to kiss Harry’s ebony locks. Harry gave a muffled response. “Yes love, we fell asleep and have on very little clothes.” Harry let out a louder groan. “No I’m not upset about it, it wasn’t as though we did anything bad.” Draco said. Harry tried to cover more of his face with his arms and hands. “Now that I think about it, it was quite nice actually. I have fantasized about holding you in my arm and now it is a reality.” Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry. “Plus as an added bonus I had no nightmares last night.” 

“Me either.” Came the muffled response. Harry let his arms down, though his face was still very red. “I don’t want you to think that I didn’t enjoy waking up in your arms either, I just thought…” 

“Remember Harry we are moving at the speed you set, I don’t want to pressure you into anything that you aren’t ready for.”

“I know that Draco, I do. I just guess I was embarrassed, I mean you look so perfect and I will always be this shrimp who is way to skinny.”

“Harry you may see yourself like that, but I sure don’t. To me you are perfect, your small size fits perfectly in my arms as though they were made for them, and you’re really not as short as you use to be, you look in the mirror and see that boy from the robe shop, but I look at you and see the man that boy grew into.” 

Harry twisted around, now resting his chin on Draco’s hard pectoral. “Even though I still have messy hair and glasses?” 

“Harry, I like you and want to be with you no matter what, now what brought this on?” Draco was a little worried, Harry wasn’t this insecure most of the time. 

“I didn’t have a nightmare, but I did dream, it was about us in the future, you said that it was a mistake being with me, that I would always be the freak from under the stairs.” Harry said, his eyes shined with unshed tears. “You said that you gave up everything to be with me and I’m just to big a mess to deal with.” 

“Harry, my love, that sounds like a nightmare to me, but I promise you that I’m not going anywhere. I love your messy hair, because I get to run my hands though it, and your glasses aren’t terrible, maybe update the frames a little bit, but they are part of who you are and I love all of that. In fact I think I love you.” Draco said. “I have pined for you for so long, nothing short of death will make me give this up.”

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, usually so cold and empty but this time they shined with love and happiness. “Oh Draco I love you too.” Harry climbed up higher to kiss Draco’s lips. The two boys lost themselves in the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry woke up warm and happy with fingers playing with his hair, Draco transfigured one of the sofas into a king sized bed and the two of them fell asleep in front of the fireplace snuggled into each other. Harry could get use to this, having someone, preferably Draco, in the bed with him and waking up nightmare free. 

Draco had awoken when the house-elves had come to deliver presents, he politely asked if they could place them under the tree. He then asked for some tea and a light breakfast for himself and Harry. The house-elves were more than happy to be of service. 

Draco managed to wiggle out of Harry’s grasp long enough to run to the bathroom, he came back and smiled Harry was cuddled up with the pillow Draco had slept on. Draco climbed back into the bed and Harry shifted closer to him. Draco positioned Harry so that he was laying on the pillow on top of Draco’s lap, he reached down with one hand and ran his fingers through the raven locks. In his other hand was their potions book, both boys were going to have to buckle down and get their winter break homework done. 

Harry looked up at Draco, he couldn’t see much without his glasses, but the silver haired man was hard to miss, he had some kind of book in his hand. Harry pulled the one out of his hair and gave it gentle kisses all over. 

"Happy Christmas Draco." 

"Happy Christmas Harry." Draco looked down with a smile. “Good morning love, I had the house-elves bring up some breakfast or we can do presents first your choice.”

“I would love a cup of tea, and then we can do presents then eat after.” Harry said, he stretched his body as he got out of the bed. 

Draco fixed him a cup of tea while Harry went to the loo. Harry inhaled the fragrant smell of the tea before taking a sip, it was perfect. He knew that it would be. He plopped down in front of the tree and with a flick of his wand the presents sorted themselves into two piles. As was his Christmas tradition he ripped open the lumpy package from Mrs. Weasely first, he pulled out the emerald green sweater with a silver H in the middle. Glancing over at Draco’s pile he saw a similar present. 

“Open this one first.” Harry requested. “Tradition.” Draco just smiled indulgently before opening the gift. Draco’s hands shook just a little bit, why had Molly Weasley of all people give him a present. “When we first started being friends I might have mentioned that you probably wouldn’t be getting much for the holidays, What with being on the outs with your mum and junk.” Harry said with a blush on his face. 

Draco tore off the wrapping and was dumbfounded, the material in his hands was softer than the finest cashmere, he unfolded it careful of the tin of fudge. The sweater was beautiful, it shined with a slight metallic hint, it was silver with an emerald green D on it. Looking up he noticed that his was a mirror reflection of Harry’s sweater, which he was already pulling over his pajama top. 

“Do you hate it, I know that it isn’t as fancy as a store bought one but there are real feelings stitched into every part of this one.” Harry said when he noticed that Draco’s head was bowed and he wasn’t moving. “Draco are you okay?” Harry moved closer to his boyfriend. “It’s okay if you don’t like it, I will understand.”

Draco opened his mouth to say something but a sob escaped instead. Harry was at his side in a second, wrapping his arms around him. Draco struggled to get control over himself, and after a few minutes of crying he did. 

“I don’t hate it, I love it. No one has ever given me a present that they made themselves, bought all the time, my mother and Lucius bought gifts in excess, but this it means so much more especially since it came from your family.” Draco explained why he had fallen apart. He pulled the sweater over his head and sighed in happiness. 

“I love you Draco Malfoy.”

“I love you too Harry Potter. Happy Christmas.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, please see the end notes.

Harry Potter plucked a glass of champagne off the floating tray, there were several holding drinks or appetizers. The party had been going on for over an hour; before that most of Harry’s makeshift family had arrived and opened gifts. It was truly a magical Christmas. 

“Pretty perfect eh Potter?” Draco slipped his arm around Harry’s waist. “Everyone seems to be having a great time.” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s cheek. “Hard to believe that just a few short years ago half these people wouldn’t have come to a party hosted by an ex-Death Eater.” 

“I think that having the savior of the wizarding world here as your partner helps a bit. The other part is how much you have changed, I mean you are one of the best healers at St. Mungo’s. People who remember the old you can see the difference. We were children back then and have done some serious growing up.” Harry said.

“Wow Harry that was pretty elegant, did you take a smart potion today?” He said with a smirk.

“Git, remind me again why we have been together for so long?”

“Because I’m perfection and you have longed for me forever, and I have such a big heart, and you basically worship the ground that I walk on.” 

“You have such a big something but it isn’t your heart.” Harry said with a smile. 

“Still we have been going good for the last five years.” 

“Hard to believe, seems like only yesterday.” 

“Getting back on track, I have to say this is a pretty perfect Christmas.” Draco said, he clinked his champagne glass against Harry’s. 

“I don’t think anything can ever top that Christmas in eighth year. That will always be my most treasured memory, you tried so hard to make sure that it was as perfect as could be.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s head and pointing up at the mistletoe hanging over their heads. 

Draco pulled him in for a typical scorching kiss, not even noticing that the mistletoe zooming off to find new targets. 

Harry was dressed in his brand new Weasley sweater, this years was sea foam blue with the H in cherry red. Draco had opted out of wearing his new sweater, he did enjoy it and the small collection he was gathering, but he still loved the very first one he got. Didn’t hurt that in the last five years he had kept in good shape and now the sweater was tight on his body and he couldn’t help but see how it affected Harry. 

“So you think nothing can ever top the Christmas when we got together?” Draco asked.

“I do, it was everything I could have wanted, plus I ended up with the hottest guy in our school.” 

“I think I can make this Christmas even better, after all there is still one gift to open.” Draco said with a smile, Harry was so distracted that he didn’t even notice the music being stopped and everyone looking at the pair. 

“Yeah I have it right here.” Draco knelt down to one knee as he pulled a black velvet box with a green bow on the top from his pocket. 

Harry’s hands flew to his mouth, Draco offered the box to Harry. Harry’s hands were shaking. “Oh Draco.” He opened the box revealing a gold and silver ring, the twin bands were twisted around each other. 

“Harry Potter will you marry me?” Draco asked. 

“Oh yes, a thousand times yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much, for all the love, kudos, comments and bookmarks. Thank you for joining me on this journey, I have never done anything like this before, but I enjoyed it a lot. Plus it showed me that I can always find a bit of time for writing in everyday. Much love to everyone and Happy Christmas.


End file.
